La véritable histoire Eric
by LittlexSkyscraper
Summary: Et si, Eric, l'un des leaders des audacieux, n'avait pas été toujours aussi froid? Sombre ? Distant? Haïssant? Tris, observait Eric du haut de la fosse, son regard était glacial, elle pouvait voir la haine dans ses yeux, ses gestes. Personne ne deviens violent sans raison, elle le savait. Il avait un secret, ou bien une histoire compliqué, sombre, violente, meurtrière...sanglante
1. Chapter 1

Elle s'avançait d'un pas rapide, mais sûre malgré la peur qui la dévorait. Elle souffla une dernière fois avant de gravir les trois petite marches en bétons qui donnait accès à l'estrade de l'immense salle. Elle monta soigneusement le petit escalier et s'avança près de la table qui faisait office d'hôtel aux cinq coupe blanche. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inferieure. Elle le savait c'était à son tour de passer de l'enfant à l'adulte. Son teste avait révéler " érudite". Ca ne l'avait pas surprise, elle était érudite, et elle était bonne. Son QI dépassait celui de son père, mais celle-ci lui en avait jamais fait part de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal.

La nuit avait était courte, elle n'avait plus de temps pour réfléchir, seulement pour faire son choix. Elle passa son regard vers les cinq coupe. Audacieux, une petite voix dans sa tête éclata de rire, comme-ci Lucinda Clever allait trouver la force d'affronter ses peurs ? Sincère, elle vivait dans le mensonge, elle n'avait jamais réellement dit la vérité. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Fraternel, chanter, sourire, le travail aux champs. Non, elle devait se forcer pour sourire, et jamais elle ne chantait, surtout pas une de leur chanson débile. Altruiste, ça pourrait être une option, elle savait passer après tout le monde. Erudite, elle était excellente dans se domaine, elle c'était même rappeler que Jeanine, leader des Erudite, lui avait promit un grand avenir, mais la routine de tout les jours, les regard des gens, elle ne supportait plus.

Elle releva le regarde lorsque Jack Kang, le leader des sincères, toussa pour la faire réagir.

\- On a pas tout notre temps, ma belle. Déclara le leader.

La jeune femme jura sous le regard étonné de Kang, elle prit le couteau en argent que lui tendais le leader, elle s'entailla la paume, laissant une grimace apparaitre sur son visage pâle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle devait faire son choix. Elle leva lentement son poignée vers la coupe des Erudites, elle enfonça légèrement l'un de ses ongles pour faire couler une goute de sang. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux la goutte couler le long de sa paume, à l'instant même ou celle-ci aller tomber dans la coupe des érudite, Lucinda changea son plan et laissa tomber son sang dans le charbon ardant des Audacieux.

\- Audacieux. Cria Kang afin de se faire entendre.

Des cris de joie envahissait la pièce. La jeune femme posa le couteau sur la table et prit le simple mouchoir pour essuyer sa blessure. Elle n'avait pas le courage de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son père, il allait lui manquer.

Les évènement avait vite dépassé les différent novices, l'espace d'un instant ils étaient tous assis sur leurs siège à se demander s'ils avaient fait le bon choix, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient à courir le long de la rue principale. Chaque novice avait sa façon de voir la chose, Lucinda n'était plus très sur de son choix, elle laissa dans un coin de sa tête ce sentiment amer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, à quoi bon regretter ? Elle le savait, sa vie d'érudite était sans intérêt, elle passait ses journées dans une chambre mal éclairée à lire ou bien attendre que le temps passe, lentement...pour une fois de sa vie, elle se sentais confiante et en liberté.

La jeune femme restait un moment à regarder les autres escalader les rambardes donnant aux rails du train, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, la seule route menant aux quartiers des Audacieux était de prendre de le train, un train qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Lucinda avala difficilement sa salive, ne cessant de se répéter qu'elle souhaitait simplement une nouvelle vie.

Elle remonta soigneusement sa robe bleu, et commença à monter le long du poteau rouillé depuis des années. Elle manqua de trébucher à chaque fois qu'elle mettait le pied sur une prise. Une fois au sommet, elle souffla, une bonne chose de faite. Elle se fit bousculer par une bande de natif, elle chuchota un jurons et s'avança lentement pour rattraper le groupe d'audacieux.

Elle passa un œil examinateur sur le groupe, elle ne connaissait aucune personnes, pas même les deux érudits présent dans le groupe, un garçon et une fille, aucun des deux ne semblait se connaitre personnellement seulement de vue pensa la jeune fille après aperçu un échange de signe de main en eux. Elle détourna le regarde lorsque le garçon la regarda. Plus elle serait loin d'eux, mieux elle se porterait.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention du groupe, plusieurs sourire étaient présent sur le visage de plusieurs audacieux.

\- Préparer vous ! Cria une audacieuse aux cheveux roux.

La jeune femme en question, sauta sur elle-même afin de s'échauffer, un sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était sa partie préféré. Voir les visages perdu des novices. Elle était, tout comme eux, déjà passée par la, elle savait ce que ça faisait. Être tout simplement guider par adrénaline. Elle se prépara à ouvrir la marche, une tâche qu'on lui avait demander. Elle saisie la poignée et ouvrit la porte du wagon en actionnant le bouton, elle se issa avec grâce dans le wagon. Elle recula automatiquement avant de prendre un coup venant des autres, l'attente n'était pas le point fort des audacieux.

Lucinda, regarda le groupe sauter et se disperser dans les wagons, ils ne restait que quelque personnes, Lucinda ne c'était pas arrêter de courir depuis l'arriver du train. Habituellement, elle adorait courir, mais cette fois-ci, ses jambes n'étaient pas avec elle. La panique la prit pour la première fois, il ne restait qu'elle sur les rails. Elle n'était qu'à quelque centimètre d'atteindre la poignée. Elle paniqua de plus bel, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'allais plus pouvoir courir encore longtemps. Elle fut totalement surprise lorsqu'on lui prit brutalement le poignet et qu'on la issa dans le wagon. Elle atterrit t'en bien que mal sur ses jambes. Elle releva la tête vers son " sauveur" elle fut surprise de constater que c'était le garçon érudite. Elle lui adressa un sourit ainsi qu'un signe de tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Le jeune la regarda un instant et tourna le visage.

Eric, était un jeune homme qui avait une destiner d'audacieux, son père ne cessait de lui faire remarquer. Il passait son temps à se battre à l'école, une chose révoltante pour un érudit, le leader des Erudite était venus en personne le mettre en garde, que s'il continuait il finirait sans-faction. Il c'était simplement arrêter le temps de passer son teste qui lui avait révéler "Audacieux". Il l'avait toujours su, c'était dans ses veines. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure bouclée et colla sa tête contre la vitre du train.

Le chemin avait était long et dangereux. Lucinda avait du s'appuyer fortement contre la paroi du train pour ne pas trébucher ou autre. Elle souffla et regardait les novices parler entre eux, ils riaient par moment se racontant leurs course folle pour rentrer leurs wagons. La jeune femme eu un pincement aux cœurs, l'amitié n'était pas fait pour elle, le savait. Personne ne prêtait attention à elle ou bien à son père, une famille sans valeurs.

Une grande audacieuse rentra dans leurs wagons, Lucinda l'examina un instant, elle portait un pantalon noir qui lui coulait à la peau et un débardeur court de la même couleur. Lucinda se demandait comment elle avait pu sauter dans le train avec de tel talons.

\- On est arrivée, préparer vous à sauter ! Déclara-t-elle.

Une sincère s'avança vers l'audacieuse.

\- Encore, mais on viens de le faire. Expliqua t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Demanda l'audacieuse un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je... La sincère laissant sa phrase en supent voyant que la discussion de mènera à rien.

Lucinda quitta sa paroi pour s'avancer vers la sortie, elle regarda avec admiration les autres sauter du train et atterrir avec agilité, parfois, sur l'immeuble en ruine situé en face. Elle resta étonnée de l'agilité du saut, du type qu'il l'avait " aider" quelque temps plus tôt. Elle prit une respirations et de l'élan et sauta de toute ses forces hors du train. Son atterrissage fut désastreux, elle c'était totalement écrouler sur les graviers, elle porta sa main à sa tête, ça lui faisait un mal de chien et allait en garder une bosse pour longtemps. Elle se releva t'en bien que mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle et suivis le petit groupe à quelque centimètre du bord l'immeuble.

\- Bonjour ! Déclara Alex. Rapprochez vous, demanda t-il d'une voix sournoise. Je suis Alex, l'un de votre leader. Il sauta du bord pour atterrir sur le gravier. Derrière moi, ( il donna un coup de tête en direction du vide ) se trouve l'entrée. A vous de savoir si vous avez le courage d'y aller. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

Un silence de plomb envahie l'air.

\- Pas tous à la fois. Ironisa le leader.

\- Moi. Déclara Eric.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Alex, qui commençait à perdre patience. Il se décala pour laisser place à son novice, qui aurait crus qu'un Erudite pourrait passer en premier.

Eric s'avança d'un pas sur vers le bord, il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit le vide, il sauta sur le bord de l'immeuble et ne perdit pas un instant à sauter, la chute fut rapide.

Alex, s'avança vers le bord et constata que le novice était arriver sans problème en bas. Il frappa dans ses mains.

\- Un autre ? Demanda t-il.

Les personnes défilait à une vitesse folle pour Lucinda, elle ne savait pas se qu'il l'attendait en bas, de l'eau ou seulement rien ? Elle retira la dernière suggestion, bien sûr qu'il y a avait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha doucement du bord.

\- Encore une érudite ? La vie est si pourrie là-bas ? Questionna Alex.

\- Seulement la bouffe. Ironisa Lucinda.

Elle resta surprit de ses propres paroles mais réussit à rendre le sourire au leader. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas, elle vit de la lumière. Elle devait l'avouer, elle en était rassurée. Elle monta doucement sur le bord et sauta. Elle sentait adrénaline monter en elle, un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle laissa échapper un léger cris de soulagement. Sa chut fut stoppée par un filet géant, elle rit malgré elle, comment avait-t-elle pu douter de ce qu'il aurait en bas.

Deux mains musclée la sortit de ses pensées, elle fit face à un homme musclé à la peau foncé, elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois dans les quartiers des Erudites.

\- Je suis Max, et tu es ? Demanda Max.

Lucinda parut hésiter un moment elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Lucinda. Finit-t-elle par avouer.

\- Neuvième sauteuse, Lucinda ! Cria Max.

* * *

Voilà, pour le premier chapitre, des avis ? :)

P.S : Désolée pour les fautes ! :/


	2. Chapter 2

Le dernier novice c'était enfin décidé à sauter. Un long silence passa avant que Alex ne prenne la parole, il regarda tour à tour les novices. Un altruiste, trois érudites, deux fraternels, et deux sincères. C'était tout de même une bonne récolte. Alex se déplaça vers son meilleurs ami, Max.

\- Tu en dis quoi ? Lui demanda- t-il curieux de sa réponse.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit son meilleur ami rire.

\- On a fait mieux l'année dernière ! Et encore un altruiste, qui deviendra sûrement sans-faction, le gars érudite m'a l'aire pas mal...le reste il va falloir bosser. Chuchota Max à son collègue.

\- Bien ! Alex frappa une seconde fois dans ses mains. Ceux qui sont de transfert suivez-moi !

Le leader ne prit pas la peine d'attendre ses novices qu'il partie dans les couloirs sombre, éclairé par de simple néons. Alex connaissait les couloirs par cœur depuis l'enfance, il pouvait s'y repérer les yeux fermé. Il emmena en premier lieux son petit groupe, au centre de vie des Audacieux. Il s'arrêta au bord du gouffre qui donnait en deuxième lieux à la fosse. Il se retourna vers ses novices un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ici, vous avez le gouffre, il hausse les épaules, on ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le taux de suicide est élevé ici !

Lucinda aperçu la tristesse dans les yeux du leader, et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit un des sincères rire.

\- Quelque chose te faire rire, le sincère ? Demanda Alex.

Le concerné releva les yeux vers Alex, il secoua la tête, détournant le regard vers le bas.

\- Sachez que se geste est considéré comme quelque chose de lâche mais à la fois courageux. Il haussa les épaules. Qui aurait la force de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Le leader quitta le bord du gouffre pour descendre l'escalier encré dans le mur de pierre. Il descendit comme toujours les escaliers.

Lucinda regardait autour d'elle, des tas d'audacieux riait, jouait, parlait, se poussait ou bien se battait ou d'autre escaladait les murs de la grande fosse, elle était étonnée, elle ne pensait pas que chez les Audacieux régnait une "bonne humeur".

\- Ici, vous êtes au centre, on l'appel ça la " fosse" tout simplement. C'est principale ici, que l'on s'entraîne omis la salle d'entraînement. Mais, c'est ici que vous passerait la majeur partit de votre vie, si vous passer vous correctement les testes ! Il leurs lança un clin d'œil.

Le reste de la visite passait plus lentement, Lucinda avait déjà perdu le file. Ils avaient visités, sous les yeux curieux des Audacieux, la cafétéria, la salle d'entraînement et avait finis par le dortoir quelque peu crasseux. Lucinda avait eut un pincement au cœur, elle devait oublier son petit confort.

Alex les avaient laisser se trouver un lit et les avaient ordonner de se changer avec leurs nouveaux style de couleur et de vêtements. Lucinda avait prit une pile de vêtement de sa taille et parcourra la pièce d'un œil examinateur la pièce pour choisir un bon lit. Elle prit le plus éloigné. Elle posa ses nouveaux vêtements sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir. Elle resta un moment plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une personne s'assit sur le lit d'en face, elle leva les yeux est aperçu l'érudit. Elle fut étonnée qui lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle prit la parole.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure, elle lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Je t'en pris, un silence passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, je suis Eric.

\- Et moi, Lucinda.

Elle le détailla un instant, il avait des cheveux blond virant au châtain bouclé, une couleur des yeux qui se balançait du bleu au gris. Il était simplement beau, pensa t-elle. Les jeunes novices se regardait un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sortie tout deux de leur contemplations.

\- Arrête de me regarder, pervers ! Hurla une fille, qui devait être une fraternel, enfin une ancienne.

Le garçon en question, prit une teinte rouge en peu de temps. Il récupéra ses quelque affaire et se déplaça de lit.

\- Crois-moi, il n'y avait rien à regarder, déclara l'ancien sincère. Parole de sincère. Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de jeter ses affaire sur le lit situer a coter de Lucinda.

La fraternel prit à son tour le teinte rouge.

Lucinda entendit rire doucement, elle se retourna vers Eric, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Celui-ci venait tout juste d'enfiler un pantalon noir. Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle le détailla de nouveau.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, priant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu rougir. Elle retira sa robe bleu qui ne n'allais pas plus loin que les genoux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déchirer, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle la roula en boule et la jeta sur son lit, elle enfila un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon qui lui collait à la peau de la main couleurs, " Trop de noir, tue le noir ! " pensa t-elle. Elle enfila donc, une paire de chaussette de la même couleur, pour changer, ainsi qu'une paire de botte, noir, légèrement trop lourd pour ses pieds. Elle se leva de son lit et enfila une veste en cuir, noir. Elle détacha ses long cheveux brun, elle les laissa tomber en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, elle glissa quelque mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle en avait conscience elle n'avait pas le portrait d'une parfaite Erudite. Elle n'était pas blonde aux yeux bleu, mais brune aux yeux marron. On lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait portrais craché de sa mère, celle qui était morte en lui donna la vie.

Elle remarqua que le dortoir était vide, elle jura, elle ne se souvenait plus ou était la cafétéria. Elle aperçu Eric qui quittait la pièce au même moment, elle ne perdit pas un instant pour sortir du dortoir. Elle le suivis discrètement, lui et une partie du groupe.

Lucinda rentra dans la pièce et fut surprise du monde dans la cafétéria, une bonne humeur régnait dans la pièce, une musique électro en fond sonore. Elle sentis de nombreux regards sur elle, elle baissa la tête et rentra dans le plus discrètement possible dans cafétéria bondé de monde.

Elle suivit le reste du groupe des yeux, ils allaient simplement chercher un plateau. Elle marcha d'un pas positif vers la file d'attente. Elle attendit quelque minutes afin d'être servit. Une fois le plateau en main, elle examina la pièce et aperçu le groupe de novices, elle s'avança vers eux et prit place à coté d'une fille que plusieurs appelait Katie.

La jeune fille resta plongée dans ses pensées un moment, elle n'avait pas toucher un morceau de son assiette, ou du moins, son plateau.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Eric en déposant une main sur son épaule.

La concernée releva la tête, elle le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, tout vas bien. Répondit- t-elle froidement.

L'ancien érudit haussa les épaules avant de continue sa discussion avec un fameux Carl.

Après un dîner mouvementé, chaque novices était retourner dans le dortoir. La grande chambre était silencieuse, sombre et effrayante pour certain. Lucinda changea de position pour cinquième fois, le sommeil ne voulait pointer le bout de son nez, ou plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Elle savait en qu'en choisissant cette faction rien ne serait facile, comme chaque faction. Mais, en laissant couler son sang dans le charbon, elle avait ressentie la liberté, elle n'était plus très sur d'elle maintenant. Elle ne savait pas se battre, et elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une guerrière loin de la. Tous se qu'elle savait faire était d'apprendre et mettre en pratique tous se qu'elle savait.

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, elle remonta le morceaux de tissu qui lui servait de couverture jusqu'à sa tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se battre.


End file.
